Defendiendo lo que es mio
by daniela hervar
Summary: Un enemigo ataca en la oficina del Hokague y a raíz de esto Hinata y Sasuke actuan extraños, solo tienen una salida para regresar a la normalidad, descargar todo su livido. Es el deber de Naruto, no solo como Hokague, sino como marido y amigo, ver que el Teme y su esposa regresen a la normalidad y de paso defender lo que es suyo (lemon:NaruHinaSasu)Regalo para Danielle-Hime


Hola hola queridos lectores :3

Aqui les traigo un OS que esta, ¡Ay papaya de Celaya!, tiene sexo, sí, sexo sin sentido, bueno si le busque trama para que no fuera tan sin sentido xD

Si eres menor de edad por favor no lo leas, no quiero tener que pagar tu terapia psicologica o convertirte un(a) pervetid

Este OS va dedicado a **Danielle-Hime** por ser tan condenadamente genial :3 tocaya aqui tu fic como me lo pediste :P mas vale tarde que nunca jeje

Resumen: Un enemigo ataca la oficina del Hokague y a raíz de esto Hinata y Sasuke actuan extraños, solo tienen una salida para regresar a la normalidad, descargar todo su livido. Es el deber de Naruto, no solo como Hokague, sino como marido y amigo, ver que el Teme y su esposa regresen a la normalidad y de paso defender lo que es suyo (lemon:NaruHinaSasu) Regalo para Danielle-Hime por ser genial.

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto mejor sensei que el maestro Yoda... :v okay no.

¡ENJOY!

 **Defendiendo lo mio.**

Una de las batallas mas dificiles esta a punto de ser librada en la casa Uzumaki...

Se podía apreciar a un hombre rubio sentado en un sofa individual, sus piernas cruzadas, su cabeza descansando sobre una de sus manos, el codo de la misma apoyado en el descansa brazos y su semblante serio hacian notar que lo que observaba no era de su agrado. Sus ojos pasaban de azules a rojos y luego se obligaba a controlarse.

 _ **Narra Naruto...**_

-¡Aaaa! Sasuke-kun ¡Aaa!- oí decir a mi Hinata-chan entre gemidos y la vi arquearse cuando él puso su mano sobre su intimidad.

-¡Mmm! Hyuga- escuche decir al Teme maldito.

-¡Aaaa!- la oí gemir de nuevo pero su mirada se dirijio a mi y supe que se estaba resistiendo, me veia con suplica y deseo, me deseaba a mi.

Vi como las manos de Hinata acariciaban la espalda del Teme y como ella le iba quitando la ropa, por su parte Sasuke tambien habia desnudado a mi Hina y la tenia completamente a su merced y aunque sabia que esto estaba mal, la escena me tenia mas duro que el hierro.

Cuando vi a Sasuke listo para undirse dentro de mi esposa, no me lo pense dos veces y me lance lleno de celos y deseo sobre Hinata apartando al Teme, empujandolo por el hombro. Mi Hina me desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejó caer con todo y boxers, tambien desabotonó mi camisa y la aventó hacia algún rincon desconocido de la habitacion, sin mas me undi en ella de manera ruda y salvaje, sabia que debia estar mojada por todo el trabajo que hizo Sasuke.

Yo estaba sobre ella y después de un par de estocadas sali y me coste sobre la cama, movi las manos indicandole que quedara sobre mi, le hice una señal al Teme para que se acercara al fin de cuentas eran ellos los que debian participar en esto y yo solo habia intervenido como el marido posesivo que soy.

Maldito Teme!... ¿o deberia decir suertudo?

¿qué como llegamos a esto?

Pues veran...

 _ **Fin de Narracion de Naruto.**_

 _ **Inicio flashback**_

Eran las doce del medio día, los calurosos rayos del Sol caian sobre Konoha y el aire caliente se colaba por la ventana de la oficina del Nanadaime Hokague.

El equipo Konohamaru regresaba de una mision de clase A, la cual no era muy dificil, debian capturar a una mujer, una anciana que en su juventud habia trabajado como médico y cientifico para Kirigakure no Sato, durante la tercer gran guerra shinobi para ser exactos.

La llevaron a la oficina del Hokague, ¿el motivo? Conocer el ingrediente faltante para una cura contra un virus extraño que surgió durante la tercer guerra, se herradicó, pero extrañamente volvió a surgir a las afueras de Suna y aunque ya era controlado y atendido por Sakura Haruno para que no se extendiera, no lograban curar del todo a los que ya estaban infectados. Faltaba un ingrediente.

-No tardaran en descubrirlo- dijo la anciana esposada frente al Hokague.

-Sabemos que a sido la culpable de liberar el virus- declaró Sasuke Uchiha.

-Claro que eh sido yo, siempre es bueno recordarle al mundo lo fragiles que pueden ser los seres humanos- mencionó la anciana.

-Eso es muy cruel- dijo mas para si que para los demás la esposa del Nanadaime, que estaba en la oficina dejando un bento cuando interrumpió el equipo de su hijo.

Los ojos de Naruto chispearon con un leve signo de furia desde su asiento y Sasuke solo se hirgió mas demostrando su imponente altura.

-Jejeje- rió la anciana -No les dire nada, pero les dejare un pequeño regalo- Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras Naruto comenzaba a ponerse de pie, entonces la anciana lanzó algo hacia Boruto y Sarada que habian estado discutiendo entre ellos desde que entraron a la oficina del septimo.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke se colocó frente a Sarada y Hinata frente a Boruto, ambos terminaron cubiertos de un líquido rosado e inoloro.

Konohamaru noqueó a la mujer y Naruto dió la orden de llevarla a la celda correspondiente.

Ese mismo día, después de un chequeo completo por parte de Tsunade y Shizune en el que no encontraron nada malo con su salud, Sasuke y Hinata regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Todo era normal... hasta el tercer día después del incidente.

Hinata había ido a la oficina de su esposo a dejar un bento, como de costumbre cuando no estaba Boruto para hacerlo.

Sasuke se encontraba con Naruto dando información acerca de la situación de Suna con el virus, al parecer Sakura había encontrado el ingrediente faltante gracias a los venenos de Kankuro y tardaría dos semanas mas en regresar a Konoha, pues debia hacer la cura y vacunas para todos los que estuvieran mas expuestos.

Naruto suspiró y volteo a ver las calles de Konoha por la ventana, era una suerte que el virus se hubiera controlado tan rápido y que Sakura ya tuviera una vacuna -Muy bien Sasuke puedes retirarte- dijo Naruto volteando a ver al nombrado, y justo entonces los vio, ambos se miraban con ojos oscurecido, no habia sonrojos, no habia nervios, no había sentimiento alguno, mas que tensión, tensión sexual.

En un movimiento robótico el Uchiha se forzó a salir del la oficina, al cerrar la puerta Hinata bajó la mirada y llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, frontandose su frente.

-¿Hi-Hinata-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Yo... ¿qué? ¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?- contestó con otra pregunta.

Esa tarde el Hokague le pidió a Shikamaru que investigara sobre él líquido que había rociado la anciana, con ayuda de Sai descubrieron que era una especie de afrodisiaco que despertaba la livido y los bajos deseos de quien era rociado, además provocaba la tension de los puntos de chakra y si no se liberaba dicha tension, causaba atrofia de los conductos de chakra imposibilitando volver a realizar jutsus.

Naruto estaba hecho piedra, no por la información anterior, sino por la ultima parte del reporte de Sai.

 _Los reportes de la cientifico de Kirigakure no Sato encontrados en un laboratorio casero, mencionaban que los sujetos de prueba se buscaban los unos a los otros, el efecto de la solucion no se pasaba hasta satisfacer sus deseos y quedar casi totalmente sin chakra. Tambien mencionaba que era indispensable que los individuos rociados de la misma dosis cumplieran sus necesidades juntos, de esta manera se evita que mas adelante alguno de los sujetos mate al otro al sentir el deseo no safisfecho._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

 _ **Narra Naruto**_

Y asi es como hemos llegado hasta aqui entregando a mi Hina al deseo de mi mejor amigo y al de ella misma.

-¡Aahh! Na Naruto-kun- gemía Hinata al sentir mis manos deslisarse por su tersa piel y mi miembro undirse dentro de ella nuevamente -¡Aaah! Sasuke-kun- solto otro gemido que me hizo enfurecer pero al mismo tiempo excitarme por completo, la tome por la nuca con una mano para besarla pasional y posesivamente.

-Hinata-chan- solte un gemido y exale un suspiro cuando me separe de sus labios.

-Hyuga- escuche murmurar al maldito del Teme.

Debo confesar que mi mujer ya no es virgen de ninguna parte de su cuerpo, todas y cada una de sus cavidades al sido tomadas y marcadas como mias, pero ciertamente nunca conte con que esta situacion se presentaria y ahora que es inevitable debo seder y defender lo mio.

Lo podia sentir invadir el trasero de mi esposa mientras se apretaban sus paredes sobre mi miembro, una oleada intensa de placer me recorrio la espalda y por puro instinto le aprete y separe los gluteos haciendole mas facil la entrada al intruso que profanaba lo mio. El peso de los tres me hizo hundirme un poco en el colchón. Pude ver como el exvengador Uchiha jalaba con fuerza los largos cabellos de mi esposa haciendola arquearse hacia atras y dejando en mi cara sus hermosos pechos los cuales con gusto lamí y mordí a diestra y siniestra.

Sentí como mi Hina movia las caderas deseosa de que empezaramos a movernos; el Teme comenzó a embestirla y ella soltó suaves gemidos, yo no me quede atras e inicie con lo mio.

Veía como Sasuke pasaba las manos por la silueta de Hinata mientras yo tenia las mias sujetandola por las caderas, pude ver como pasó sus manos por sus senos y apretó sus pezones rosados haciendola gemir, inmediatamente después de que el Teme hiciera eso yo pase mis manos por el mismo sitio solo que esta vez aprete con mas fuerza, masaje con suavidad y roce mis dedos donde conocia bien que a mi Hina le gustaba demostrando que yo y solo yo, era el dueño de sus deseos.

Hinata soltaba sonoros gemidos, el Teme jadeaba y yo solo podia soltar gruñidos cargados de placer.

Mi Hina, que hasta el momento habia tenido sus manos en mi y solo en mi, jugando con mis cabellos acariciando mi piel; se separo un poco y miró a Sasuke por encima de su hombro, tomo sus manos e hizo que se abrazara a ella, rápidamente ella se abrazó a mi y giró sobre la cama haciendome quedar arriba y poder controlar mejor la situacion. Separe mas sus piernas y me clavé hasta el fondo, mi mujer ahogo un gemido mientras se mordia el labio inferior, mientras Sasuke seguia abrazado de la cintura de Hinata y besaba con pasion uno de sus hombros para despues besar su cuello.

-¡Kagebunshin-no-jutsu!-

Un clon de sombras apareció listo para entrar en accion, me separe un poco de mi Hina y puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros, al mismo tiempo el mi clon se sentaba a horcadas sobre Hinata y comenzaba a masajear los enormes y suaves pechos de ella sobre su pene.

Era el momento, no resistiria mas, Sasuke se movia dentro de la retaguardia de mi esposa y eso hacia que ella me apretara mas y mas, comence a embestir salvajemente y pude sentir como Hina lleva al orgasmo, una oleada de calor y electricidad me recorrio y entre pequeños espasmos me corri dentro de mi mujer, el Teme soltó un gruñido y su cara se relajo asi como sus manos por fin soltaron a Hinata. El clon desaparecio en un ¡puff! dejandome una hermosa escena de mi Hina-chan bañada en mi escencia.

Una esplosión de placer sin duda, pero se que esta guerra apenas comienza, porque mi esposa y mi amigo son ninjas que soportan varios días en batalla. Ahora doy gracias por tener el enorme chakra de Kurama.

Sin duda defendere lo que es mio...

 _ **Fin de la narracion de Naruto**_

Una semana después en la casa Uzumaki...

Naruto despertaba después de enfrentar semejante guerra. Estaba acostado de lado y tenia entre sus brazos a su mujer tapada por una fina sabana.

-¿Hinata?- habló el rubio.

-Dejala Dobe, esta agotada- dijo apenas Sasuke.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Por Kami, Teme ponte algo de ropa y alejate de mi!- gritó aterrado de ver a Sasuke desnudo tras de él.

-Con gusto lo haría si pudiera, creeme nadie quiere ver tu trasero- contratacó el Uchiha.

-Cre-creo que... necesitare un año para recuperarme de esto- susurró Hinata con los ojos en espiral para volver a quedar inconciente

-¡HINATA! ¡Despierta Hina, despierta!- chillò Naruto.

Y asi es como termina una de las batallas mas epicas del Nanadaime Hokague.

 **Fin del OS**

 _Gracias por leer_

Espero les haya gustado

Mas vale tarde que nunca :3 Danielle-Hime aqui tu regalo de Naviañonuevo :P

Espero sus comentarios, bombas molotov, tortas de la barda, isotopos radioactivos, etc...

Un review seria lindo de su parte :3

Nos estamos leyendo

Babye ttebayo

P.D. Disculpen los errores de ortografia, publico desde mi cel y luego no puedo editar correctamente :3


End file.
